Koraj
Koraj (kor-AZH) is a major city on the eastern coast of the Petrosi peninsula that was settled by refugees fleeing the destruction of Ishtar. It is widely known as the hub of trade and commerce for nearly all of Petros. In fact many people call Koraj "The City of Guilds". Koraj is one of two cities created by the Ishtari refugees, Marrash on the Sword Coast being the other. History Economics The economics of the city of Koraj are as they have always been: Trade. Originally it was trade in exotic plants in the form of alchemical materials and rare and exotic leathers harvested from the beasts found along the shores. Governance The city of Koraj is ruled not by a single ruler, no Baron, Lord or even a Duke. The city is run, collectively, by a council of Trade Princes ; each one representing a particular type of trade; Alchemy, Cloth, Metal, Slaving, etc. Each prince lives in a palace within the part of the city that is dominated by their trade or craft. The City The city of Koraj is located on the eastern coast of Petros between the cities of Zhatin and Katiba. Since the town's founding, it has continued to expand. No sooner are the walls constructed to protect it does the population swell enough to spill out and around it. The first walls connected the four strongholds built by the original guilds of the city: Alchemy, Spicer, Blacksmith and Clothier. This created a rough square-shaped wall around the perimeter of the main hill. As the population increased and additional guilds were formed, they two created strongholds and walls were constructed to connect them which resulted in a square within a square. However, the outer square was turned forty-five degrees to the original creating a rough diamond-shape. This design of the city, with strongholds connecting walls that wrap around the previous wall, was consistent throughout the development of the city resulting in three rings of walls. Notable Locations 2: Koraji Lighthouse 3: Sea Wall 4: Koraji Bay 5: Shard Island 6: City of Koraj]]The city of Koraj is surrounded by a low-slung wall (only about six feet high) to aid in the prevention of flooding from the sea during heavy storms. The actual city sits a few hundred yards in from the coast within a second, hexagonal wall that is at least two stories tall to protect against invasion. The mainland is connected to the small island (X) in the Sea of Shards by a study sea wall that's large enough so that two carts can ride side by side across it with ease. The island contains the prison for the city as well as the lighthouse which shines day and night to broadcast the safety of Koraji Bay. Two large land masses stretch into the bay and create the foundation for the massive harbor that accommodates all of the naval traffic in and out of the city. Small gates line the Flood Wall which surrounds the area allowing crew and cargo passage back and forth but can be closed and sealed during high seas. 'Features' Feature/Koraj 'Wards' 'Streets, Squares and Markets' The streets are the only straight things in Koraj, or so the saying goes. When the city founders began to lay out the new foundations they set about creating a series of central streets that each radiated out from the central hub with sewers underneath to move goods, people and waste in and out of the city. 'Temples' 'Shops & Taverns' 'Estates & Homes' In the city of guilds, there is a considerable difference in the housing of the poor, the wealthy and everyone in between. Some estates have become famous for their location or the prestige of those who have lived within them. Others have fallen from their former glory and are less than desirable. Groups and Organizations 'Cabal' Just as with the guilds of the city, Cabal, as the smallest group of arcane workers, are just as integral to trade. Few trade guilds would risk angering the wizards for fear that they might make their destruction a personal hobby. Few guilds could stand up to a cabal who has decided to destroy someone for some personal slight or insult. Additionally, many guilds will ally themselves with Cabal in order to protect their merchandise and cargo for shipments (either import or export). 'Religions Organizations' 'Criminal Organizations' Crime is a common event in the city of Koraj. The only way that the city is able to operate is for the crime to be organized. The more powerful of the criminals have either been yolked under the power of one of the Princes or have become princes themselves and mandate how the city should be governed to maintain a 'good business' model. 'Guilds' Guilds are the life-blood of the city of Koraj. Nothing moves without their knowledge and compliance. People 'Households' House/Koraj 'Known Ships' Ship/Koraj 'Fiction' Fiction/Koraj 'Population' 'Military' The city of Koraj does not have a standing army. Instead, each trade prince maintains a number of guards, soldiers and men under arms which, when combined, become an army. Category:Settlement/Koraji Category:Settlement/Petros Category:Large City Category:Trade/Alchemy Category:Trade/Herb Category:Trade/Leather Category:Trade/Slaves Category:City Category:Trade